Elmer Fudd
Elmer Fudd is a Looney Tunes character. His first comic appearance was in the story "The Wild Hare". This was adapted from the 1940 Merrie Melodies cartoon "A Wild Hare". About Elmer Elmer is a hunter. Wearing his typical red and brown hunting outfit, he usually hunts for rabbits or ducks. Appearances * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 2 - "Bugs Bedlam" * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 4 - "Shtick to It" * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 7 - "Poll Fault" (cameo) * Yosemite Sam 4 - "The Daytime Knight" * Yosemite Sam 6 - "Seven League Loser" (cameo) Cover Cameos * Bugs Bunny 29 * Bugs Bunny 36 * Bugs Bunny 37 * Bugs Bunny 42 * Bugs Bunny 43 * Bugs Bunny 45 * Bugs Bunny 49 * Bugs Bunny 52 * Bugs Bunny 62 * Bugs Bunny 63 * Bugs Bunny 64 * Bugs Bunny 65 * Bugs Bunny 67 * Bugs Bunny 68 * Bugs Bunny 69 * Bugs Bunny 71 * Bugs Bunny 80 * Bugs Bunny 81 * Bugs Bunny 85 * Bugs Bunny 87 * Bugs Bunny 88 * Bugs Bunny 90 * Bugs Bunny 92 * Bugs Bunny 95 * Bugs Bunny 99 * Bugs Bunny 112 * Bugs Bunny 114 * Bugs Bunny 116 * Bugs Bunny 118 * Bugs Bunny 119 * Bugs Bunny 120 * Bugs Bunny 121 * Bugs Bunny 123 * Bugs Bunny 125 * Bugs Bunny 127 * Bugs Bunny 128 * Bugs Bunny 131 * Bugs Bunny 133 * Bugs Bunny 135 * Bugs Bunny 139 * Bugs Bunny 141 * Bugs Bunny 142 * Bugs Bunny 144 * Bugs Bunny 147 * Bugs Bunny 149 * Bugs Bunny 150 * Bugs Bunny 153 * Bugs Bunny 154 * Bugs Bunny 155 * Bugs Bunny 161 * Bugs Bunny 162 * Bugs Bunny 163 * Bugs Bunny 164 * Bugs Bunny 165 * Bugs Bunny 167 * Bugs Bunny 170 * Bugs Bunny 171 * Bugs Bunny 174 * Bugs Bunny 177 * Bugs Bunny 180 * Bugs Bunny 181 * Bugs Bunny 182 * Bugs Bunny 183 * Bugs Bunny 190 * Bugs Bunny 191 * Bugs Bunny 194 * Bugs Bunny 195 * Bugs Bunny 198 * Bugs Bunny 199 * Bugs Bunny 200 * Bugs Bunny 201 * Bugs Bunny 203 * Bugs Bunny 204 * Bugs Bunny 205 * Bugs Bunny 206 * Bugs Bunny 207 * Bugs Bunny 208 * Bugs Bunny 209 * Bugs Bunny 210 * Bugs Bunny 211 * Bugs Bunny 212 * Bugs Bunny 213 * Bugs Bunny 216 * Bugs Bunny 219 * Bugs Bunny 220 * Bugs Bunny 222 * Bugs Bunny 225 * Bugs Bunny 226 * Bugs Bunny 227 * Bugs Bunny 229 * Bugs Bunny 230 * Bugs Bunny 232 * Bugs Bunny 233 * Bugs Bunny 234 * Bugs Bunny 237 * Bugs Bunny 238 * Bugs Bunny 240 * Four Color 317 - Bugs Bunny * Four Color 393 - Bugs Bunny * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 8 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 9 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 14 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 15 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 18 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 21 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 22 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 25 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 27 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 28 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 29 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 30 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 32 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 33 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 35 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 36 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 41 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 42 * Looney Tunes (Gold Key) 47 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Looneyverse